The darkness of trips
by AnimeLover 569
Summary: Yuusuke and Ema's class go on a field trip but Yuusuke and Ema thinks that something weird is going on. (I know that the title is bad but I couldn't think of one.) Rated T for language and blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** **A crossover with brother conflict and diabolik lovers, so I hope you enjoy it. Also I'm not putting in Lighto's nickname for Yui, sorry.**

* * *

 **One Friday in Ema's class, she got a letter**

"Hey Sensei? What's this about?"asked Ema

"Oh I'm glad you asked that Ema-kun"said the teacher

"Huh?"Yuusuke and Ema asked

"This Monday we'll be taking a field trip to the Sakamaki Mansion."said the teacher

"Cool I heard that, that place is filled with vampires, rumor had it that there's one girl and they all take turns on sucking her blood"said one of the students

"That's it! Stop making fibs."said the teacher

"But I wasnt. I really heard that stuff from other students."said the student

"If you said was true then that girl would be dead."said the teacher

"You got a point"said the student

 **At the Sakamaki Manson**

"Hey Reiji! You put this place on a tour for some low life humans?"asked Ayato

"People will get suspicious of this place if we dont do this"said Reiji

"Ah more humans the more to bite, unlike that little Yui that Ayato-kun has been hogging"said Lighto

"Shaddup of Pancake you dolt, plus you know that she belongs to me"said Ayato

"I know, I know but it's fun trying"said Lighto

"Stop it you two. On Monday you guys better behave"said Reiji

 **On Monday, Yuusuke sat next Ema on the coach**

"Are you ok sis?"asked Yuusuke

"Yeah but what that boy said last Firday about if this mansion is haunted."said Ema

"Don't worry, with a teacher, I dont think that will happen"said Yuusuke

 **The coach arrived at the mansion and outside, the six brothers were waiting to greet them, the students get off the bus**

"Ok welcome to the Samaki mansion now get out"said Ayato

 **Ayato went inside**

"What's with that guy?"asked Ema

"Don't know."said Yuusuke

"Please excuse our brother Ayato, he has anger problems"said Reiji

"Please let us introduced ourselves. The eldest brother Shu"said Reiji

"Please be quiet."said Shu

"I am the second born, Reiji. The person who walked inside was the third born Ayato. The fourth born Lighto."said Reiji

"Nice to meet ya"said Lighto

"The fifth born Kanato"said Reiji

"Hello..."said Kanato

"And last but not least the sixth born, Subaru."said Reiji

"Whatever."said Subaru

Yuusuke and Ema became shocked, they have a brother who was also called Subaru.

"Please come in."said Reiji

 **They went into the mansion**

"Awesome"said Ema

"You're right Chi. It's better than that house with the wolves"said Juli

"You brought your pet?"asked Yuusuke

"Well Juli never lets me out of the house."said Ema

"Ok just make sure that that Sensei doesn't see him"said Yuusuke

"Ok."said Ema

 **Ema saw a blonde girl walking on the second floor**

" _A girl_?"Ema thought.

 **The class began to walk onto the second floor and they walked pass a door with a lock on it.**

"Hey Reiji-San. What's behind this door?"asked Ema

"That's off limits, we had an issue with it once"said Reiji

"Yeah, yeah, Ayato-kun's 'gf' got into some trouble in there but we sorted it out."said Lighto

"Shaddup Lighto, you know if Ayato heard you, he'll kill you"said Subaru

"So what, I'm not afraid of Ayato-kun"said Lighto

"But the last time you tried to do that, Ayato really got your head ripped off."said Kanato

" _They don't seem to get along. It's like they all seemed to like this girl but she's with Ayato-San_ "thought Ema

"Pardon our rudeness. My younger brothers do not know how to behave."said Reiji.

 **Meanwhile in Yui's room she had her ear against the door.**

"What are you doing Pancake?"asked Ayato

"I heard that Reiji-kun had a tour today but I heard nothing but yelling."said Yui

"Probably Lighto, can't get over the fact that your mine."said Ayato

"Eh? But Ayato-kun..."said Yui

"What Pancake?"asked Ayato

 **Yui walked to Ayato**

"We're dating but you still don't call me by my name."said Yui

"When we met I said that you're flat as a board. But you belong to me. Not just your blood but all of you."said Ayato

 **He began to bite into Yui's neck**

"St-stop..."said Yui

"Just for once, let it flow. You know that I love the look on your face but let me enjoy my meal."said Ayato, he continued to bite in Yui's neck.

"How nice"said Lighto

 **Ayato stopped biting Yui and they saw Lighto**

"Lighto-kun. What are you doing?"asked Yui

"Reiji said that he could sense blood so asked he asked me to find the source"said Lighto

"Alright Lighto now get out"said Ayato

"hahahahah, yeah right Ayato-kun, like you can kick me out"said Lighto

 **Lighto was then outside of Yui's room, Yuusuke and Ema saw him**

"Are you ok Lighto-san?"asked Ema

"Yeah, my older brother wants a little 'lone time with his 'gf'."said Lighto

 **Lighto left. Then Yuusuke and Ema walked down the stairs**

"That guy is weird"said Yuusuke

"Yeah but I wonder why Lighto came out that room"said Ema

"There you two are, I've been worried sick"the teacher said.

"Was it Ayato?"asked Reiji

"Yeah, I think I got crisis averted but they're probably do it again"said Lighto

"Ayato must of been in a good mood if he didnt kill you"said Kanato

 **Outside the class was having lunch**

"Juli I have a weird feeling about this place"said Ema

"Well the best thing is too instigate the place"said Juli

"Are you sure Juli?"asked Ema

"No way"said Yuusuke

"Yuusuke-kun?"asked Ema

"You can understand your pet?"asked Yuusuke

"Yes, please keep it a secret"said Ema

"Uh er sure"said Yuusuke

 **Meanwhile inside the Mansion, Yui and the others were in the game room**

"Dammit Reiji, I can't believe that you not only nearly exposed us but when I was in a meal, you called Lighto"said Ayato

"Reiji-kun, are you ok? When I came here you told me to adapt to your life style, so no humans will come"said Yui

"Little Yui, makes a point."said Lighto

"For once I'm agreeing with Lighto"said Ayato

"What's going on?"asked Yui

"Well you see"said Reiji

* * *

 **Author's note:And that's the end of chapter one, sorry for not adding the rest of Ema and Yuusuke's siblings its because I only started the series and I forgot most of the names. Anyway I ship Ayato and Yui so much but I haven't made a video on them on my YT channel, so I thought making a fanfic could work.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 and if anyone tells me that I got the characters personallties in Brothers conflict wrong its because I'm on episode 3, so I dont know if their personalties changed, anyhoo I hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

"Even though no one has been at this place, I heard that the humans have rumors that could expose us"said Reiji

"That would explain why I saw two children outside of Little Yui's room"said Lighto

"Do they know that we're vampires?"asked Reiji

"Dammit."said Subaru

"I always thought that humans were too stupid to look at this place"said Kanato

"Kanato does that make Pancake, stupid? Because if you're saying that, I'll tear your heard apart"said Ayato

"Shaddup you guys, we just need to keep them away from the upper floor"said Shu

"Shu-kun's correct."said Yui

 **Outside the mansion, Ema was looking at the flowers, Yuusuke went to her**

"Are you ok?"asked Yuusuke

"Yeah, but something about those men give me a strange vibe"said Ema

"Well one more floor and then we're going back home"said Yuusuke

"Yeah, but those guys really give me the creeps, I dont know why that Masaomi allowed us to come here"said Ema

"He's a doctor, he wants us to have an education"said Yuusuke

"Yeah"said Ema

 **When the tour was finished the class went back on the coach and went back to the school, the vampires went back into the mansion**

"Finally its over, now if you excuse me, I'll be upstairs"said Ayato

"With your gf?"asked Lighto

"Shaddup"said Ayato

 **At Yuusuke and Ema's house they went inside**

"Oh welcome back"said Masaomi

"Hey"said Yuusuke

"Sorry can't talk at the moment."said Ema

 **She ran to her room**

"So whats wrong with Ema?"asked Masaomi

"We went to a mansion that belonged to six brothers"said Yuusuke

"Oh and is that what was weird?"asked Masaomi

"Well, a bloke in class said that the mansion that we went to, was haunted with six vampires andbrothers. It was really weird."said Yuusuke

"Oh and is that what was weird?"asked Masaomi

"Well, a bloke in class said that the mansion that we went to, was haunted with six vampires and one human girl"said Yuusuke

"Ah! No information about them?"asked Ema

"Now that's weird, if they have jobs or are in high school, there would be information about them or their jobs or their school"said Masaomi

 **Ema went to Yuusuke and Masaomi**

"Sorry for yelling it's just that, I'm shocked to find no information for the Sakamaki Mansion"said Ema

"Hmm, lets say after school tomorrow, we go to this Sakamaki mansion?"asked Masaomi

"That sounds like a stupid idea"said Futo

"Futo-kun?"asked Ema

"Haven't you two heard that there maybe vampires in that place? Because I have been hearing stupid rumors"asked Futo

"Futo-kun, are you not angry anymore?"asked Ema

"Shut up sis."said Futo

"Oi Futo!"said Yuusuke

"I'm leaving, dont wait up on me"said Futo

 **He left the house**

"What a jerk"said Ema

"Got that right, Chi"said Juli

"Well, we just have to wait until morning to see if he changes his mind. Now its time for dinner"said Masamoi

 **After dinner Ema went to bed**

"Chi? Are you ok?"asked Juli

"Yes..."said Ema

"I want to know if you believe the rumors at school?"asked Juli

"Well...Not at first but I've seen enough evidence to make me think that they might be true. Six guys. Shu-san, Reiji-san, Ayato-san, Lighto-san, Kanato-san and they even have a brother named Subaru."said Ema

"Yeah but he didnt seemed liked our Subaru"said Juli

"Juli! Also the rumors mention one girl, when we were at the tour, Lighto-san mention that Ayato-san has a gf so that must mean girlfriend."said Ema

"Yeah, yeah."said Juli

"Juli are you listening to me?"asked Ema

"Sorry Chi but I'm a bit too tired to listen but if the rumors are true, I'll stick by your side."said Juli

"Thank Juli"said Ema

 **Later that night. Yui and the others went to school**

"What's wrong Pancake?"asked Ayato

"It's just that even though I'm human, I wonder if that class became suspicious of you guys."said Yui

"Ehhhh? Is someone worried about someone in their life?"asked Ayato

"Well, um"said Yui

"How sweet"said Ayato

 **He started to bite into Yui's neck**

"Hey...stop...please"Yui begged

"Why should I? I can't resist your blood"said Ayato

"If people...see us...they'll know...that I'm...human" Yui said while trying to catch her breath

 **Ayato stopped biting Yui**

"Your right. And you belong to me"said Ayato

"Thanks..."said Yui

"But you know that I can't resist you blood."said Ayato

"Yeah, I know but we need to figure out how to help you so your cravings wont come up at school"said Yui

"Huh?"asked Ayato

"I'm not telling you to starve, I'm not trying to expose your secrets"said Yui

"Well, we can do that but you have to agree to something first."said Ayato

"What?"asked Yui

"Be mine"said Ayato

"Eh? But I thought that that we were dating?"asked Yui

"I meant more than dating."said Ayato

"Eh?"asked Yui

"I want you to be my side, forever."said Ayato

* * *

 **Short chapter, because I was getting a bit of writers block but not fully so I wont give this fanfic up. I'm going to be putting it hold so I can finish my fanf fanfic. :)  
**


End file.
